


A day in the life of a police officer

by MrsMendes19



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Hanging, Suicide, based off the tv show, characters taken from the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Just a normal day for a police officer and everything that it involves.......





	A day in the life of a police officer

One day Jake, Danny and Maddy were investigating a murder, on the way to the crime scene Maddy called up her boyfriend Gabriel. He told them he would meet them there. They met him at the scene taking photos of a picture on the wall. While Jake and Danny were doing fingerprints and evidence Maddy and Gabriel checked the body. A while later they heard footsteps approaching. Maddy and Gabriel looked up to see an Asian guy with a gun in his hand in front of them, he said   
“I killed that man”  
Then all of a sudden he shot Jake in the leg and made a run for it but he wasn’t fast enough as Maddy soon caught up with him and handcuffed him. She called up Danny to come and pick her up. He came a few minuted later. She showed the Asian guy in the back then got in herself. They drove to the station to find out why the Asian guy murdered the man. He told them why but Maddy wasn’t sure he was telling the truth so she locked him up in a cell. A few weeks he decided to tell them everything.   
“I killed the man because he owned my master money but never gave it to him”

“You didn’t have to kill him.” Danny said

The Asian replied “My master ordered me to”

“What’s your name” Danny asked

The Asian replied “My name is Jack Woo; I am your father, Danny”

Danny couldn’t handle the situation any longer so he burst out of the room.

“Are you really his father” asked Maddy

“Yes, I left when he was very young” Jack replied

“He must have been very upset” Maddy replied

“He was, I phoned my wife to ask about him, she told me he was crying himself to sleep at night, that broke my heart so I decided to go back to see him. He was so happy to see me. He was asking questions about why I left” Jack replied 

“Did you tell him where you went” Maddy asked

“I did, I told him everything he needed to know” Jack replied

“After that he must have been very happy” Maddy told Jack

“Not quite, one night I packed my bags to go back to my master and I supposed Danny was asleep, but he was watching me the whole time and he saw me put a gun in my bag” Jack replied

“That must have made him really angry” Maddy told him

“It did, he ran downstairs and yelled his heart out” Jack replied

Maddy decided to talk to Danny. She left Jack in the questioning room and went to find Danny. She found him sitting on a bench outside; she joined him and embraced him. Maddy told him everything that Jack told her.

“Was he a good father?” Maddy asked

Danny replied “He was a good father to me; he used to give me toys that I always wanted” 

“Were you happy in your childhood? From what I heard from your father it seems you had” Maddy asked

Danny replied “I was until the age of six, when I saw my dad put a gun in his bag” 

“Were you angry at him for not telling you?” Maddy asked him

“I was very angry ant him, Maddy, I wish that I could redo my childhood all over again” Danny told her

“You would if you could, Danny, let’s go back inside” Maddy replied

 

“I guess so, it’s quite hot out here” Danny told her.

“Do you want time with your father?” Maddy asked

“Since I haven’t seen him in 15 years I guess it would be nice” Danny replied

“It would be nice to know what he has been up to before the murder” Maddy told Danny

“Let’s go then” Danny replied

Maddy and Danny walked to the questioning room to see Jack; Danny was the first to speak.

“Hi dad, long time no see, so what have you been up to before all this?”

Jack replied “It’s nice to see you again son, it has been 15 years since I left you and now that I’m back this is how you treat me?”

Maddy decided to leave the room so Jack and Danny could talk in private. A few minuted later, Danny came out smiling to himself.

“So, how was it?” Maddy asked

“Wow, I have always wanted to know where he went off to and now I know, he went to Italy to marry a woman there, they had two children, all in all it was great” Danny said

“That’s great, are you happy that you got to talk to your dad after all those years?” Maddy asked

“Yes, I’m so happy that I got to talk to him” Danny replied

At that moment, Gabriel came and asked if he could borrow Maddy for a minute

“We got a little problem, Maddy” Gabriel told Maddy

“What kind off problem?” Maddy asked him

“I don’t know how to say it, it’s better if you saw it yourself” Gabriel told Maddy

They drove to a house and when they stepped inside it was like a slaughter house, there were bodies everywhere and the walls were covered with blood.

“What happened here?” Maddy asked Gabriel

“Looks like we got another killer on the loose” Gabriel said

Maddy replied “We sure do, let’s go see if we can find out more about this”

Maddy and Gabriel drove back to the station to find out more about the killing. Gabriel found something that might be interesting.

“Hey Maddy, look at this” Gabriel told Maddy 

Maddy looked at what Gabriel found and was astonished by the fact that the guy used to work as a police officer and he used to work with her father, the guys name is Adam.

Maddy said to Gabriel “Let’s go find this man and lock him up”

Gabriel agreed and they set off.

First they went to Adam’s house. When they got there Adam opened the door and Maddy handcuffed him and then helped Gabriel search the house. Gabriel found a cutlass and a few guns and Maddy found ammo. They confiscated the items and took Adam in for interrogation. He denied killing those people but a DNA test from the cutlass and guns will soon prove him wrong.

Maddy and Gabriel soon found out why Adam killed those people in cold blood, so they put him in a cell. Adam was not going to get out soon but two police guards took him out for a spin. They stopped at a store to get some lunch, but left Adam in the car. They forgot their guns in the car so Adam took one and shot himself through the head. The police guards came back to find that Adam had shot himself through the head. 

They called the station to tell the other guys what had happened. They were angry that Adam had killed himself because he was meant to be under surveillance at all times. When Maddy received the news she asked how it could have happened. They told her that it was the guards fault for leaving Adam unattended. She just wanted to get away from the station to sort things out, so she called for Danny and Jake. They came to her. 

“Let’s go have some lunch” Maddy suggested 

“How about we go to that bar we drove past the other day” Jake told them

Danny said “I’m starving, let’s go”

They drove to the bar to get some lunch and to talk over what made Adam shoot himself in the head.

After lunch Maddy received a call from the station for another crime. Jake, Danny and Maddy drove to the crime scene to find that someone had hung himself. Maddy went to look at the body to find that is was someone else her father knew. She told the guys to gather evidence while she went to go see her dad.

She drove until she reached home, but her efforts were wasted as her father wasn’t home. She tried calling his phone but he didn’t pick up. Then she got a call from the station that they had just received a body which was her dad. She didn’t believe what she heard so she drove down to the station to see the body. When she saw that it was her father she screamed and made a promise that she would avenge her fathers’ death.


End file.
